First In/Transcript
Opening Excerpt They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the year condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning, We will remember them. - Laurence Binyon, For the Fallen Prologue Cutscene Mother and Rabbit are in an MH-47 Chinook, along with a gunner. Helicopter Gunner: You SEALS are fucking crazy. Mother: All clear. On me, Rabbit. Jimmy: Lima Charlie Bagram. On approach. Pilot: 5 seconds! Rabbit rubs his rabbit's foot charm as he and Mother prepare to jump from the Chinook. Mother: OK. Ready? Go! Go! Go! As Mother jumps, an RPG-7 is fired at their helicopter. Pilot: RPG! As the Chinook is hit with the RPG, it loses control and begins to come down to the ground. At the same time, Rabbit loses his M4A1 Carbine as it falls off the helicopter. Pilot: We've lost hydraulics. Pull up! Abort the landing! LZ is cherry! Abort the landing! Mother (via radio): Rabbit. Jump! Jump! Rabbit jumps off the Chinook and the screen cuts to black. Introduction Cutscene 6 MONTHS EARLIER The scene starts off with a shot of outer space. ELECTRONIC ARTS PRESENTS Chatter can be heard, albeit spoken in Arabic. A DANGER CLOSE GAME A satellite then flies past the camera. IN ASSOCIATION WITH DICE The camera pans down to a shot of Earth with the Sun behind it. MEDAL OF HONOR Panther: Wait. Play that back, Mother. It came from where? Mother: A facility in Yemen. This "wedding" has been pinging for months...we've got a lot of... The camera pans further right over the Earth as the names of Danger Close Games employees are shown throughout. Michael Aarsvold, Marco Alvarado, Beau Anderson, Nickolas Anderson, Jay Ardiosa, Moon Bae, Tony Barnes, Nick Bennett, Richard Benson, Geoff Bent Panther: ...their visas have expired, no return flights out of the country. And they have stopped... Mother: ...and no one knows where these guys are now? Panther: We're positive "wedding" is something else. Something soon... George Brauneck, Leon Brazil, Waylon Brinck, Mark Burroughs, Steve Chow, Jason Conaway, John Decker, Sean Decker, Sal Delgado, Randy Dillon More satellite transmissions are heard, now from September 11, 2001. Male Reporter #1: ...beautiful Tuesday morning here in the Big Apple. We expect... Female Reporter #1: ...interrupt this broadcast as we go live to lower Manhattan... Hung Vo Dinh, Richard Eastwood, Rich Farrelly, Jonathan Feldman, Sergio Flores, Dave Fox, James Frykman, Felix Gonda, Greg Goodrich, Aram Granger More news reports are heard. Male Reporter #2: ...small engine aircraft...and it appears to be an unfortunate accident that occurred at approximately... Mother: Can you see this? They're saying it's an accident... Christian Grass, Monica Grue, Henrik Halen, Blair Hamilton, Gamble Harris, Takehiro Hattori, Ryan Heaton, Kevin Hendrickson, Steven Hoey, Thomas Jakobsen Female Reporter #2: ...reports of a large explosion near the Pentagon... Male Reporter #3: Air traffic has been grounded over North America... Mother: ...this is coordinated...It could be any number of groups. But I think there is no doubt this is Al-Qaeda... Roman Janczak, PJ Jochico, Paul Keet, David Kintner, James Kono, Erik Kraber, Anthony Ku, Paul Lackey, Jonathan Landis, Jerome Lanquetot Panther: We have to get in front of this. Let's get the teams together and meet at the house... Kole Lasekan, Don Lawton, Steve Lin, Weili Lin, John Machin, Michael McCarthy, Neil Mehta, Darren Merritt, Jason Micklewright, Christopher Miller Mother: Voodoo, Preacher and Rabbit are on the way. The plane's waiting for us. The camera starts to go down to the surface of the Earth. On the way, a plane flies past the camera. Panther: Voodoo's around? Dusty and Deuce are gonna be happy. These guys are going to... Bobby Moldavon, Tomo Moriwaki, Kimiko Muwanguzi, Simon Myszoko, Kirk Nedreberg, Joshua Nelson, Gilbert Ngo, Glenda Novotny, Jermiah O'Flaherty, Firay Ozil, Brian Paolini, Tyler Parsons More Arabic chatter is heard. As the camera moves closer to the ground, a mountain range can be seen below. Also, two fighter jets fly past the camera. Mother: Preliminary intel is that airstrikes have been successful, but we are going to have to get dirty on this. A core group of... David Pelayo, Esmeralda Perez, Long Phan, Erica Pinto, Lance Powell, Mike Roth, Lee Saito, Brian Sanchez, David Seeholzer, Stanley Seto, Max Spielberg, Gerardo Enzo Sprigg Panther: ...we're seeing increased activities in the eastern mountains near the Pakistan border. Male Reporter #4: ...here at Ft. Bragg, soldiers prepare for deployment. Richard Starr, Drew Stauffer, Tobias Stromvall, Thomas Stubbs, Chase Swanson, Michael Tamura, Daryl Hanna Tancinco, Eduardo Trama, Ben Turner, Abraham Valdez, Paul Valdivia Female Reporter #3: ...where intelligence now places terrorist cells in the mountainous tribal regions... Robert Valdivia, Nandi Varadi, Ping Wang, Erick Ward, Jake Warmerdam, Mia Watanabe, Robert Weaver, Erik Weld, Matt Whipple, Jeff Wilson, Tobin Wilson, Willie Wintertidh, Rich Wong Panther: Paktia province, Mother. Our local asset places HVT's in this region, mainly in the foothill. Mother: This is what we came here for. Let's go hunting. The camera zooms right into a passing UAV and switches to the drone's camera feed. It zooms in further to the ground until it spots a pair of pickup trucks driving on the road. As it follows them, some foreign music can be heard. As the trucks move on, the music gets louder, and then the camera feed cuts out. Opening Cutscene 0320 hrs. Gardez, Afghanistan. “Rabbit” AFO Neptune Rabbit is sitting in a pickup truck with Voodoo, while Mother and Preacher are in another pickup truck just in front of them. Voodoo: Christ, Rabbit turn. That. Shit. Off. The radio that the music is playing from gets turned off by Voodoo. Mother: Gonna get bumpy. You two good back there? Voodoo: Roger. We’re good. Except for Rabbit and his Greatest Hits of the Hindu Kush. Mother: Yeah, I’ll take that over Preacher’s hip-hop any day. He might be the first guy I shoot. A checkpoint can be seen ahead of them. Mother: Alright, here we go. Voodoo: Is this your boy, Mother? Mother: Negative. Tariq’s in a safehouse in town. These are his boys. We’re cool. They’re giving us his location. Voodoo: Roger. Still, eyes open. Afghani Militia: Salamuna! (Greetings!) Voodoo: Salam. Duy pohegi chee mong daltә yoo? (Hi! Do they know we’re here?) Afghani Militia: Na. Na, Taliban dә dzay nә pash yakshambe wəloṛ (No. No. Taliban left here Sunday.) Voodoo: Kha. Kha. Da dә koomi naqanooni posti shta dee? (Good. Good. Are there any illegal checkpoints here?) Afghani Militia: Na. Everything cool here, my man. Cigarette? Voodoo: Na, mənana. (No, thanks.) Wror. (Brother.) AFO Neptune drive off from the checkpoint and enter into a town. Mother: (to Voodoo) Voodoo, I have Tariq’s location. We’re moving out. (to Panther over the radio) Panther, is Wolfpack in position? Panther: Affirmative, Gardez looks quiet from the south. You with Tariq? Mother: Not yet. Let us know if things change. Panther: WILCO. Mother: Hang on. (Mother pulls over due to a shepherd and his goats starting to cross the road.) Voodoo…? Voodoo: (to Mother) I’m on it. (to shepherd) Za ous! Ous! Ous! (Move now! Now! Now!) Move!! The shepherd and all his goats finally cross the road. Mother: (quietly laughs) Way to keep your head, Voodoo. Voodoo: Yeah well that dude was a pound of trigger pressure away from losing his. Mother, we’re gonna maintain four cars back. That dude said Taliban bugged out on Sunday. Preacher: Yeah. Them and everyone else. Neptune drives further into the town as Rabbit looks around for any hostiles. Mother: Well... keep your fingers on the triggers. Voodoo, close the gap a little. Voodoo: You sure Tariq has the intel? Mother: Langley seems to think so. He knows something, or else he wouldn’t need all that security. Going left. What the fuck? Voodoo, we’ve got company... Chatter can be heard near Neptune's position. Voodoo: Who the hell are these guys? Preacher: Roof twelve o’clock. One target. Eleven o’clock window. Two targets. Rabbit eyes an insurgent holding an RPG-7. Voodoo: Mother, we got a truck blocking us in on our six. Other insurgents pop up next to them on ground level. Mother: Got it. The insurgents, who are actually Chechen soldiers, approach the first car and yells. Voodoo: Chechens. Shit. Mother: Go! Go! Go! Neptune starts firing at the Chechen soldiers from inside their trucks, killing some of them. Then, an explosion occurs in front of the truck that Mother and Preacher are in, disabling it engine. Voodoo: Hang on, Rabbit! Voodoo reverses the car fiercely, bumping into all kinds of obstacles on the way. Voodoo: Shit! Come on! Ahh! Dead end! Finally they crash into a building really hard, causing Rabbit to lose focus and setting the car on fire. Voodoo gets out of the car. Fight Back to Ambush Site Voodoo: Shit! Four, four, you up? Rabbit, get up! We gotta move! (If the player stalls) Rabbit, outside now! (If the player continues to stall) Get away from the truck! Mother! This is Voodoo! The follow’s down! Two, four on foot! Mother: Copy. One three on foot, also. We’re good. Eyes open. We got shooters all over the place. Voodoo: Rabbit, move up! Voodoo: Mother, Voodoo. What’s your status? Mother: We are ten meters past the crash site. Second deck. Preacher: Got a guy on the roof. Mother: Ok, we’re gonna move soon. If we keep firing from here, might as well draw them a map to our position. Voodoo: Coming to you. Mother: Check. Secure Crash Site Voodoo: Grenade, Fuck! Balcony, twelve o’clock! Voodoo: Mother, Voodoo. What’s your current position? Mother: Same position. Voodoo: Coming to you. Clear. The road in front of Rabbit and Voodoo is blocked by the wreckage of the front truck. Approach Roll-Up Gate Voodoo: Mother, street’s a no-go. Can’t get past the wreck. Mother: Roger. One, three moving across the street. Voodoo: Roger. Mother: Voodoo, move through the buildings. Safer to be off the streets. Voodoo: Solid. Rabbit, through the buildings. Mother: Get to a hard point and link up. Voodoo: Check. Voodoo approaches a roll-up gate next to the wreckage. He opens it a little, just enough to throw a frag grenade inside the building. Voodoo: Frag out! Voodoo shuts the door quickly, as soldiers yelling and an explosion is heard from inside. He opens up the door completely, which shows that the grenade killed everyone inside. Voodoo: Move! Contact! A lone insurgent can be heard coughing, which prompts Rabbit to shoot him dead. Voodoo: Alright, on me. Tariq has some fucking explaining to do. Mother: Secure the area, link up and then we can think about him. Voodoo: Roger. Door. (opens door) We're outside. Move up the alley. Mother: Blue, blue moving across balcony, second deck. Voodoo, Rabbit watch your fires. Secure Market Area Voodoo: Check. Coming to you. Fresh mags. Move! Watch the alley! Twelve o’clock! Shooters. Second deck. Neptune takes care of all the insurgents in their immediate area. Mother: Voodoo, Mother. You are clear. We’re moving higher to find an alternate route to Tariq’s safehouse. Voodoo: Check. Rally up topside. Mother: Roger. Breach Door Voodoo: On the door. Hey, kick that shit in. (Rabbit kicks the door open) Contact! Rabbit finishes off the lone insurgent in front of the pair. Disable Fusebox Voodoo: Got ’em. Kill the lights. (Rabbit destroys the fusebox) Night-night. NODs. Go black. Follow Voodoo Rabbit and Voodoo move through the building, picking off all the insurgents who are unable to see the operators. Voodoo: This way. Stay down. He's dead. All clear. Stairs. (A Taliban is moving awkwardly with a hand reaching forward.) Stick a fork in him. (Rabbit knifes him) Go left. (Rabbit kicks down a door) Rabbit, do your thing. Clear. Rabbit and Voodoo enter the balcony area of the building. Mother: Voodoo, one three topside. Lots of movement up here. Dead men are on the ground. Voodoo: Roger, coming to you. Rabbit, outside. Contact left! Mother, lots of fucking doors here. Two four moving topside. Watch your fires. Mother: Roger, Voodoo. Rally with Mother and Preacher (Part 1) Voodoo: Rabbit, this way. Mother, Voodoo. Coming to you. Mother: Check. Two tangos upper deck. Across the street. Voodoo: Eyes upper deck. Contact! Roof, four tangos! Blue coming through! Mother: Voodoo, friendlies on your three o’clock! Mother: Panther, Mother. Panther: Go Mother. Mother: Things got assed up. Place is crawling with bad guys. Someone ratted us out. Panther: Shit. Do you have Tariq? Mother: We are on foot and moving to the location now. Panther: WILCO. Mother: Let’s move. Tariq’s on the other side of town. We are close. Voodoo: Contact right! Shooters. Second deck. Flank MMG Gunner A MG nest starts to shoot at them. Voodoo and Rabbit flank right. Mother: Preacher, you're with me. Voodoo, you and Rabbit flank right. Preacher: Move when we lay down some fire. Mother and Preacher suppress the machine gunner. Voodoo: Move! Move! Rabbit and Voodoo make their way to some scaffolding near the machine gun position. Voodoo: Mother, two four right above that gun. Upper deck. Mother: He’s dug in deep. Voodoo: Not for long. Rabbit move up! Roof, RPG! An RPG is fired near the two operators and collapses the floor below their feet. Voodoo and Rabbit fall into the MG nest. The MG gunner is seen standing up, shocked. Voodoo: Ahh shit! Contact! Voodoo barely getting up on his feet, runs and pushes the gunner out of the window. Voodoo: Fuck you. Rally with Mother and Preacher (Part 2) Mother: Voodoo, Rabbit, you OK? Voodoo: I think so. We don’t need Tariq to tell us where the bad guys are. I think we know. Preacher: Yeah. Right fucking here. Mother: Get outside. We can cover you. Voodoo: Check. Rabbit, we are moving. On the stairs! Fuck! Tangos! Mother: Status? Voodoo: Clear. Mother: Come on, you can get up over here. Voodoo climbs up a wall and helps Rabbit up. Voodoo: Up you go. Fuuuck... Tariq flipped, Mother. That house is gonna be a total set-up. Preacher: House? This whole town is a set-up. Mother: We’re here, we’re checking it out. Fresh mags and heads on a swivel. If Tariq’s in there, we are taking him alive. Let’s move. Secure Courtyard Tariq's safehouse is in view from Neptune's position. Mother: There it is. Move to cover. Stay out of the open. Preacher: Check. Voodoo: Check. Preacher: They are coming out! Mother: Right. Voodoo: Action left. Move up. Door! After eliminating all the insurgents in the courtyard, Neptune enters the safehouse. Mother: Clear. Let’s not waste time. Voodoo: Copy that. Let’s go. Rescue Tariq Voodoo: Rabbit, get the door. Rabbit kicks the door in. A man is seen tied to a chair, dead. Mother: Voodoo, cover the door. Shit. Tariq? (sighs) If he flipped, he didn’t do it by choice. Mother approaches the dead man and holds up his head. Suddenly a bomb tied to the corpse’s chest is seen and a beep sound can be heard. Mother instantly kicks the chair towards the balcony. Mother: Get down!! The bomb explodes, causing some floor and the balcony to collapse. Everyone is coughing, but no one was hurt. Mother: (coughing) Shit. Preacher: Damn. Mother— Mother: Not our guy. Preacher: Great. What now? Mother: Panther, Mother. We are in the location and there is no Tariq. Say again, no Tariq. Panther: Mother, you are in luck. Langley has Predator imagery of dismounts moving to Bala Hisar. Mother: Copy that. We are moving out. Panther: Mother, Jimmy says they may have Tariq. Looks like a dozen dudes with guns. And one prisoner. Mother: Let’s hustle, gents! Get to Bala Hisar Fort They come to a block. Voodoo: Rabbit, left or right? After the player chooses to go left or right. Voodoo: Good luck. Watch the crossfire. Mother: Keep moving! Keep moving! Neptune reaches the fort, with a large locked gate blocking their path. Wait for Air Support Mother: Panther, Mother. We are at the south door of the fort. We need a key. What can you do for us? Panther: Roger that. We are gonna paint it. Wildfire will take care of the rest. Mother: Tally your mark, Panther. Panther: Take cover away from that door. Shot out. Mother: Copy that, Panther. Incoming, take cover. Panther: Stand-by. Time on target, five seconds. A missile from the sky blows off the gate. Smoke and dust cover the area. Panther: Knock, knock. Mother: Let’s move. Go, go, go! Twelve! An MG nest is blocking the way in. Flank and Neutralize MMG Gunner Mother: Preacher, frag that truck. When it blows, Rabbit, flank left! Voodoo, we’ll take out the gun. You’ll know when to move. Voodoo: Roger. Preacher: Frag out. Preacher throws a frag grenade towards the truck in front of them, destroying it and giving Mother and Rabbit the opportunity to flank left. Mother: On me, Rabbit. Preacher, going low. Preacher: Roger. Mother: Contact! Mother: we might get more of that. Watch for corners in here, but move quickly. Voodoo, Mother. What’s your status? Voodoo: Mother, we don’t have a clean shot at the MG. Mother: On our way. Voodoo: Roger. Mother, no sign of Tariq. Mother: Check. We are moving and will exit top deck. Watch your fires. Voodoo: Roger. Moving once that MG is taken care of. Mother: Roger that. Hang on, Rabbit. Here... Tango. Take him out. (Rabbit kills him) Dragunov. Could make things easier, Rabbit. (Rabbit picks up the sniper rifle) Get the MG gunner! Rabbit shoots the MG gunner dead. Clear a Path for Voodoo and Preacher Voodoo: Thanks, Mother. We are moving into the courtyard. Mother: Heads down. Place is crawling with bad guys. Voodoo: Go! Go! Come on, shoot! Mother, Voodoo. We fucking rattled the cage here. Targets exiting the building across the courtyard. Move up! Mother: Rabbit, the building! The building! Window, second deck! Rabbit, behind the truck! Rabbit snipes the insurgents from the high point. Voodoo: Mother, buildings are secure. Moving out. Mother: Roger. Link up in the courtyard. Voodoo: Contact! Shit! Barn door! Right! Window! Above the garage! I got’ em down low! Rally with Mother and Preacher (Part 3) Mother: Status? Voodoo: Clear. Fuck. We are clear now. Preacher: Any sign of Tariq? Voodoo: Negative. Just a lot of dead assholes. Neptune enters into a building. Search for Tariq Preacher: Building’s clear. Voodoo: This way. Mother: Voodoo, get the door. Gimme an ammo count. Preacher: Five mags. Seven grenades. Voodoo: Good to go. Mother: Alright. Tariq could be in there. We take him alive and we find out what’s going on here. Got it? Preacher: Check. Voodoo: Got it-alive. I have a few questions I want him to answer. Mother: Let’s go get him. They breach the door and enter a garage. A few insurgents are in there, who are eliminated. Then they exit to a small yard. There is a building to the right. Mother: Hold here. Whadya think? Voodoo: That building looks secure. Preacher: Two Chechens were guarding it. Something important is in there. Mother: Yeah. Rabbit, you're with me. Voodoo: Mother, we got another door. Mother: Check. Stack up. Remember: Tariq’s in there. Voodoo: Roger. Stack up. Mother: Kick it in Rabbit. (They breached the two doors at the same time. The following conversation happens too quickly while they are sweeping the house and at some point I can’t tell who is talking. ) Voodoo: Tariq?? Mother: Negative. Keep moving! Preacher: Friendlies on your three! End of the hall! Keep your eye open for Tariq! Mother: Don’t shoot Tariq! Voodoo: They ain’t wearing any name tags! Mother: Just don’t shoot the old guy! Let’s move! Tariq?! Preacher: Negative. Move! Move! Clear Last Building Mother: Outside! Clear right. Clear left! Mother: Across the courtyard. Reload. Go soft. They breach another door. Tariq is taken as a human shield and has a bag upon his head. There are several enemies and a truck. A guy is just getting in the driving cabin and others are trying to drag Tariq in the truck. Mother: That’s Tariq! Don’t let him get into that truck! Rabbit shoots the insurgent holding Tariq in the head. Mother: Fucker. You are dead. Panther, Mother. Panther: Go Mother. Mother: Coming to you. They climb onto the truck with Tariq. Mother and Voodoo in the cabin, Preacher and Rabbit in the cargo. Ending Cutscene Panther: Mother this is Panther at the rally point What's your status? Mother: All is good. We have the P.C. with us. Panther: Roger that. Is there anything you didn't shoot on the way out? The truck approaches the rally point, where AFO Team Wolfpack are waiting. Mother: We have eyes on you. Vegas: We've got your six. The truck stops, and Tariq gets out to hug a friend of his. Neptune exit as well. Voodoo: I've had enough of this shit. Just what the fuck was that back there? Tariq: This is the Taliban. They have spies everywhere. They took everything and left only hurt. Please. You... you must find them. Find them and kill them all. Voodoo: Bullshit... (to Mother) Why should we trust him? For all we know he set us up. Mother: (to Tariq) Why should we trust you? Tariq: Please... I have a daughter. I want her to go to school. I want her to be a person, have a life... do you not understand? Mother: Okay, okay, I understand. Where are the enemy? Tariq: Shahikot. Mother: Shay-kot? What's that? Vegas: It's Pashto. It means "Valley of the Kings." Shahikot. Mother: Where is it? Tariq: There. Tariq points to the mountains far away from them. Mother: How many? Tariq: Many. Five hundred fighters or more. Preacher: We're gonna need a bigger boat. Mission Ends Category:Medal of Honor (2010) Transcripts